Shared Diary of Orphans
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: AU Harry grows close to Tom Riddle during his time having the diary, and things happen a lot differently after that. Ginny doesn't live, and Harry isn't Dumbledore's little Golden Boy. Warning Child abuse! Dark!Harry, Dark!Hermione, Dark!TwinsCharlieBill, Dark!SiriRemi Slash, DumbledoreRonMolly Bashing. TMR/HP, SS/HG, FW/DM/GW, LL/OC, SB/RL DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Okay I do this daily pairing thing on my tumblr, I did Tom and Harry, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! So I gave in and stated writing it. Hope you guys like it! Please review!

_Parseltongue_

Regular Speech

**Prologue**

Harry was thrown on the ground before his feet, bound and silenced. The man dismissed the followers who had captured him. Harry looked up to see the face he had not seen in five years. The face he had longed to see. The man before him looked just as breathtaking as he had the last time he had seen him. Maybe even more so. His hair was thicker and more curly, and his eyes were blood red instead of the dark blue that Harry become accustom to. The man was smiling down at with the same warmth he had before.

The man waved his wand and released the bounds and silencing charm, offering Harry his hand. He smiled back and took the proffered hand without hesitation. Once he was on his feet, he threw himself at the older man, who caught his smaller form with ease. The man held him tightly as he whispered into his ear.

"_Welcome home, little horcrux._" Harry smiled at the familiar pet name, and pulled away before drawing the taller man down into a kiss. He then looked at him with a grin.

"_No where I would rather be Tom._"

**A/N:** I promise I'll have the first chapter up in the next day or two. Heck I may even have it out today, but I can't be sure.


	2. You Too?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Review Replies**

Jenn008: Here is your update!

Kirtash R: Yeah sorry that the last chapter was so short, I pretty much just wrote that to catch peoples attentions. This one is much longer.

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter. Prologue was a snippet of the future. This will start from right after Harry and Tom take a trip down memory lane in Chamber of Secrets. The conversation is going to be a lot different though. I'm not writing the scene when they are first talking and such. You should that scene, plus I lost my copy of Chamber of Secrets so I don't want to butcher it. Thank you for all the Favorites and Follows!

_Parseltongue_

-Harry Writing-

_-Tom Writing-_

Regular Speech

_Parseltongue_

'Thoughts'

**Chapter One**

Harry sat there panting in disbelief for a moment, before thinking over what he had seen. He didn't believe that Hagrid actually had anything to do with the girl's death, but what really caught his attention, and struck a cord within him, was Tom saying he didn't have a home to go back to. He quickly flipped open the Diary started writing to Tom.

\- What did you mean you had no home to go back to if Hogwarts closed?- There was a few minute pause before he received an answer.

-_ Caught that did you? I'm an orphan Harry. I was born in the orphanage that I grew up in. It has not been pleasant.- _Harry stared again disbelief. 'Was Tom abused like I am? Is he considered a freak like me?' Harry thought to himself before he replied.

\- So am I. I live with my relatives. I wish I didn't though.- Again a pause before receiving a reply. Harry became apprehensive. 'What if he asks and I tell him and he laughs, calling me a freak like they do? What if he thinks I'm pathetic and weak?'

-_ Harry, do they hurt you?- _That hadn't been the question he was expecting. Though he guessed it lead to the same answer.

\- Yes. I don't get much to eat there either.- He answered, writing became sloppier than usual due to his hand shaking from nerves. The reply came immediately this time.

-_ Calm down Harry. I'm not going to judge you. I was bullied and neglected at the orphanage. We are a lot alike it seems. I had the smallest room there, it was a glorified closet.- _This prompted Harry to start opening up about his home life.

\- That's how my room is now. I spent my first ten years there living in the cupboard under the stairs. I've been doing all the cooking and cleaning since I was five. I have to fail in my classes because if I do better than my cousin I get beaten.- He wrote all of it in a rush, feeling a sense of relief at having someone to talk to about all of this.

\- _Tell me Harry, are your relatives muggles?- _Tom asked him suddenly.

\- Yes, they hate magic. They call it freakishness, or abnormal. They say I'm a freak.- He wrote, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he remembered some of the things they said to him. The times they had punched, kicked, burned, starved, or locked him away. The tears fell to the pages of the diary, alerting the boy inside what was happening to the younger of the two.

_ \- Don't cry Harry. You aren't a freak. And you don't need them, you have me now. Everyone at the orphanage called me a freak too. But it is because they are afraid. And they should be. We are stronger than them. You are among your own kind now.- _At first Harry was started to actually listen to him, but then he said the last sentence, reminding Harry of his time since the Dualing Club.

He was afraid to mention the fact he was a Parselmouth. But in the end he decided to just put it out there, figuring he didn't have much to lose.

\- But everyone else at school besides my muggleborn friend Hermione think I'm a freak now too. A couple of weeks ago our DADA teacher decided to have a Dualing Club. He picked me and a student I don't get along with to do a demonstration. At one point the other student, Draco Malfoy, used a snake summoning spell, and the idiot teacher decided he would 'take care of it' by tossing it in the air. It hit the ground and went after another student.

Then I told it to stop and leave him alone, only I hadn't known I was speaking in snake language. Now everyone thinks I'm the Heir of Slytherin, and petrifying all the students.- There was at least a ten minute pause after this message was sent through, and Harry was incredibly nervous. Finally Tom's elegant scrawl started to appear.

_ \- Harry… This is amazing! I'm a Parseltongue too! But, I know your not the Heir of Slytherin." _Harry was excited, then confused by the last sentence.

\- How would you know that I'm not the Heir of Slytherin? I mean, I don't think I am, but how come you sound so sure?- Again a pause, and even when he started getting a reply it a=was hesitant.

_ \- I don't know that I should tell you.- _He said simply, confusing Harry further.

\- Why wouldn't you be able to tell me?- Another hesitant reply.

_ \- You might stop talking to me if I told you. There's quite a few things you don't know about me Harry. You might not like me, may even hate me if I told you.- _Harry frowned at first, then realization donned. Tom was the Heir of Slytherin. He was the one having students petrified. Not just that, apparently there was more. But, he didn't dislike him so far. He himself found the chaos in the school somewhat amusing, not that he had ever really admitted that until now. Heck, he kind of admired Voldemort for his power and strength, and knew he was dark himself. So he couldn't really judge.

\- I get it. But I don't hate you. Can I let you in on a secret?- Tom's reply seemed amused.

-_ Well aren't you a clever one. Harry, even if I wanted to, who could I tell? Plus, I want to know about you. So, yes tell me your secrets.- _Harry took a deep breath before he started to write.

\- I'm a bit dark. I find the chaos that all the stuff you've done funny. They scramble like chickens with there heads cut off! And I admire the man who killed my parents, Lord Voldemort, for his power. How messed up is that?!- Again with the pauses! They were driving Harry insane! He didn't know if Tom would even answer.

-_ You admire Lord Voldemort?- _Again confusion.

\- Um, yes. Why? You're not disgusted are you? I know he killed my parents but, I don't know. I just can't hate him.- Pause.

-_ What would you do if you met him, started talking to him?- _Now that was an odd question. Why would Tom care about that? That was also a hard question. Though with he was headed mentally at the moment, he would probably try to learn from him, if he wasn't trying to kill him.

\- That depends I suppose. If he's trying to kill me again, I would retaliate. If he wasn't I ask him to teach me. Oh wait! If he tried to go after Hermione because she is a Muggleborn, then I will also take him out. She's like a sister to me.-

\- _I have to say I'm very glad to hear that Harry.- _The Diary started to glow once again and Harry was pulled back into it. He landed in front of Tom who was smiling at him.

"_ Because I am Lord Voldemort, and I don't plan on killing you anymore. I would be incredibly vexed if you didn't agree to join me."_


	3. Confirmations and Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Review Replies:**

Kirtash R: I'm glad you liked his confession and shes one of my favorites too. It's killing me bashing her in one of my stories bet, I can't have her awesome in every story. Hope you like this chapter!

Sin: Of course Harry won't be weak and whiny. At the moment he obviously isn't the strongest of people is kinda dependant on Tom, but he's 12 so, he has a lot to learn and has a lot of growing to do. But he would never be a whiny brat. Maybe kinda spoiled in some things by time, but he never takes those this for granted. And he will also pout sometimes, but it's more adorable than anything. Hope this chapter lives up to what you are looking for in a fan fictionJ.

Bashirisuku: Lol, calm down! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I have half of my GED test on Tuesday so I've been studying. That's more important at the moment. Anyway here is the next chapter~!

**A/N:** You know I am truly happy right now. I have been pretty apprehensive about how I've writing this story, thinking people would think it was too weak, or too fast or something, but I must say I am pleasantly surprisedJ. Hope you guys like this chapter and keep the reviews coming!

_Parseltongue_

_\- Tom Writing-_

\- Harry Writing-

Regular Speech

'Thoughts'

Harry stared at Tom in disbelief, before his eyes narrowed.

"_You won't kill Hermione will you?" _The older boy looked extremely amused at his suspicion.

_ "I promise not to kill the girl who you consider a sister. I can't make the same promise for other people. I don't actually want to kill Muggleborns, but I'll kill anyone in my way. Do you understand?" _Harry looked at for a few more minutes before walking up to Tom and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tom was surprised at the contact, but after a moment returned the embrace. Harry pulled back slightly to smile at the older boy.

_ "You've got me now too." _He said grinning at the older boy. Tom stared at the child clinging to him with a slightly stunned expression, before he grinning back down at him. Then Tom scowled in irritation.

_ "It seems you have to go back now, Harry. You have class tomorrow, so you need your sleep. Take the diary with you everywhere, and we can talk whenever you get a chance. It's not like I'm going anywhere at the moment." _He said, giving the smaller boy a wry smirk.

Harry pouted, before sighing and reluctantly let go of Tom.

"_Your right, and I will definitely be writing to you tomorrow. And your going to tell me how I get you out of this diary. Oh by the way, what is the voice I hear in the walls?" _Harry asked, cocking his head to the side in question. Tom looked surprised for a moment then rolled his eyes at his own obliviousness, however brief it was.

_ "That, little serpent, is Slytherin's familiar. A basilisk. A massive snake that resides in the Chamber of Secrets. We should go there this weekend and you can meet her." _Harry smiled and nodded in confirmation. Then Tom gave him one more brief hug before the scene lit up, and Harry was back in his desk chair. Smiling to himself Harry went to his bed, putting the Diary under his pillow, and laying down to sleep. His dreams were filled with giant snakes and a certain boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes.

**Next Morning**

Harry woke up rather early and got ready quickly before he grabbed the Diary sat his desk to write in it.

\- Good morning, Tom.-

-_ Good morning, little serpent. How did you sleep?- _The last question made Harry smile as he replied. No one had asked him that before.

\- I slept really well! Thank you!- He wrote excitedly. By his reply, Harry could tell Tom was amused.

-_ Good to hear little serpent. What is your first class today?-_ At that question Harry grimaced before replying.

\- Bloody Potions. My day is going to be ruined before it even starts.- He said petulantly. This of course made Tom curious.

\- _Why do you think Potions is a bad thing? It's a very useful subject.- _It almost seemed as if he was disapproving of Harry's behavior. Said boy sighed in exasperation before he replied.

\- I like Potions itself because it reminds me of the only chore I actually like, cooking. It's the teacher that I don't like. His name is Snape. And he hates me. I don't know why but he has since day one.- There was the pause similar to the night before.

_ \- Snape. Do you mean Severus Snape by any chance?- _Harry's eyes went wide for a moment before he wrote again.

\- The very same. How did you know?- Harry asked, quite curious as to why Tom would know his Potions Professor.

_ \- He is one of my followers. One of my most loyal infact. He was part of my inner circle. He was the one who overheard the prophecy about us, and in turn told me. Though I wish I had not gone through with my plan to try and kill you. I am truly sorry for that.- _Part of this confused Harry.

\- I know you're sorry Tom, and I forgive you. But what is this prophecy your talking about?- Another infamous and increasingly annoying pause.

-_ I tell you later Harry. But I just know I did not know you were unaware of it.- _Harry pouted a little at that. He was a very impatient person, but he knew he didn't have enough time before breakfast for him to explain. So he just sighed and replied again.

\- Okay, but you better give a full explanation later.- He wrote with a small huff. This was going to be a really long day of waiting.

-_ I promise. Now I believe you should head to breakfast. I'll converse with later, my little serpent.- _Reading that little pet name Tom had given him made Harry feel all warm inside.

\- Okay, I'll talk to you later Tom. Maybe I can come back into the Diary?- Harry wrote, hoping he didn't say the wrong thing.

\- _I like that idea Harry. You'll write me before then, right?- _Harry smiled at the request.

\- Of course I will. I already said that I would didn't I?- He replied in amusement.

\- _Yes well. Have a nice breakfast Harry.-_ Harry figured that was the last thing that Tom would say to him so he closed the Diary and put it in his bag. He then put the bag on his shoulder, heading out of the dorm before any of the others even woke up.

**Potions Class**

Harry spent the time he was brewing his potion thinking about the last 24 hours. Before he wrote in the Diary yesterday he had been a very unhappy person. Hell, he still couldn't believe that someone seemed to care about him. Or that they were so much alike. He had Hermione of course, she had her own issues with her parents. They didn't hurt her or anything. Well not physically. They could barely look at her anymore.

He had to figure out a way to get Tom out of the Diary. By any means necessary. Also without Dumbledore knowing. Now that he had been talking to Tom he had been thinking about Dumbledore and his motives.

Such as the Sorcerer's Stone last year. It was now obvious that it had been planned. The so called protections were far too easy for them not to have been. Then at the end of the year he had begged not to go back to the Dursley's, and was told that he was exaggerating about how they were treating him. That was not true, and it angered him that the Headmaster would say that. Now he just had to wait till the end of the day and he would see Tom again. And get some answers.

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2 for all my fans! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows~!


	4. Explanations and Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Important: I have decided to start posting my updates, upcoming stories, and answer questions through my tumblr. My username is lupinistic if you feel like following. **

**A/N:** Here we are with the third chapter! I took part of my GED test and I'm feeling good about it! So no delays at the moment. I'm feeling super motivated with this story, unlike with my plain Harry Potter fanfic. So, I continue. I'll continue that one as well, but it just isn't the same. Also, I want to warn that I have an OC from another fic that I may eventually bring into this story and maybe even other Harry Potter fics named Charles Kovacs. Some of you know who I'm talking about, others do not. Anyway, I thank everyone for their reviews and am glad that everyone liked the interation and bonding between Harry and Tom. Anyway, on to the actual chapter, please enjoy and Review!

_Parseltongue_

\- Harry Writing-

-_ Tom Writing -_

Regular speech

'Thoughts'

Harry glared at Ron as he kept talking on the couch next to him. The redhead was completely oblivious to the look of contempt he was getting from his, not so best friend. Harry just wanted to go upstairs, pull the curtains closed on his bed and write to Tom. And find out the answers to his bloody questions. It was annoying enough to have to wait for answers to his questions in the first place, let alone to have to listen to this annoying, bigoted moron.

Hermione seemed to notice that Harry wanted to get away, so she distracted Ron long enough for Harry to sneak away and up the stairs. The moment he got into his dorm he ran and jumped onto his bed, not bothering to change. He yanked the curtains closed, then pulled out the Diary and quill/ink. He was quick to scribble a message.

\- I'm done for the day Tom!- There was no written response, only a flash of light, and dropping in front of Tom. Tom was smirking down at the younger boy who couldn't land gracefully to save his life. Harry just looked up at him with a scowl before getting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have some explaining to do Tom." He said sitting in a chair that was nearby. He was in what he believed to be the Slytherin common room. The older boy scowled before he sat in a chair across from Harry. He stretched and sighed.

"Well I guess you will now find out the reason I tried to kill you. Before you were born, Dumbledore held an interview for the Divination post… Don't take that class by the way. He was taking it at a pub in Hogsmeade called the Hogs Head which is owned by his younger brother Aberforth, and the person applying for the job was Sybill Trelawny. A young follower of mine saw them and followed them, watching outside the door, and heard Trelawny make a prophecy. But he only heard half of the prophecy. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not._"_(Not sure if this is more than Tom knew but I'm too lazy to look in my book.) _

Harry was deep in thought after he was told this. "So pretty much, not only am I your equal, I'm the only one who can kill you?" Tom gave him a nod, tensing slightly. "Well then. They're out of luck then aren't they? Because, no matter what the rest of the prophecy is, I'm not going to kill you. Ever." He said the last part with so much conviction that it made Tom grin at him.

"And I won't kill you either. I think the prophecy is a fake anyway. Though I think you are truly my equal. You just need to be trained like any other young witch or wizard. By the way, do you think your friend Hermione would willingly join me?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think she might. I mean everyone thinks she's just a goody two shoes, rule abider, but they don't see the books she reads. I don't say anything, but they are definitely the Dark Arts. And her parents don't even look at her anymore. She's hurting like I am." This had Tom nodding with a frown. Another neglected magical child. At least they don't beat her. He then remembered something and looked at Harry.

"You said you wanted to get me out of the Diary?" He continued when Harry's face turned serious and he nodded in confirmation. " Then there is something you need to know about the Diary and a few other objects. Including my familiar Nagini. I just hope it doesn't turn you away from me." Harry was confused by that last part, then he got up and and walked to the other boy, leaning over to give him a hug.

"Tom, you killed my parents and I still haven't turned away from you. I doubt I will after what you tell me." Instead of replying Tom pulled the younger boy into his lap and held him as he began his explanation.

"Well when I was about a year or so younger than I look now, I started thinking about ways to live as long as I needed to in order to achieve my goals. Having already been dabbling in the Dark Arts, I found mentions of objects called Horcuxes. They are when a person kills someone, followed by a ritual that splits one's soul and puts that piece in an object. I made 6 of them. This Diary being one of them. You see Harry, I'm only a part of the soul. Though I do have a connection to the others." Tom tensed after he revealed all this information, waiting for Harry to push away from him and demand to be let out of the Diary. To call him a freak, a murderer, a monster. But he did none of that. In fact he seemed to burrow his head into Tom's shoulder before looking up at him.

"Are you connected to the one who was here last year?" Harry asked. Tom swallowed hard.

"Yes I am. And I am so sorry that I tried to kill you. That is the main soul. Torn and mutilated. I was stupid to make just this one, let alone the rest. Then again I am glad I have this one. Once I get out of here, I plan on bringing my soul back together. Save maybe the one in Nagini. I don't know if it could kill her or not." This made Harry perk up.

"That reminds me… How do I get you out?" Harry asked, making Tom tense again. He looked down at Harry nervously, before looking back at the far wall.

"I would have to drain the life force from someone over time. I had already been doing so when she got scared and tried to flush the Diary. I'm not taking your life force, if your worried."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm not worried. Who was it that you were draining?" Harry asked. Tom was once again hesitant.

"Ginerva Weasley." He said simply, not looking down at Harry. That was a girl that Harry knew. It was his housemate. He wasn't sure how Harry would take it.

"Okay. So I have to get it back to her without her knowing that I was the one who gave it to her. Should be easy enough." Tom's head whipped around to look at the younger boy in disbelief. Harry just raised an eyebrow at him before replying nonchalantly.

"What? I don't like fan girls. She's annoying, and I said I would do anything to get you out of this Diary, and she won't be that big a lose anyway. So when do I give it to her?" Tom just snorted and let his head fall back against the chair, letting Harry cuddle against him. This little serpent was far more dark and interesting than he had first realized. This should be fun!


	5. You Are

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Review Replies**

Ice Night: Lol go figure! I hope this chapter makes you happy as well!

Kirtash R: Yes, yes it is lol. And he only gets darker lol!

Restricted Freedom: Yeah I had a feeling I added more then there was. Oh well, not worried about it. Anyway! Thank you for the compliment and I hope that this chapter is just as kick ass as the last one!

Dragonsrule18: Yes he will have a familiar, I'm just not there yet.

debygobel: Yeah, Harry's upbringing effected him differently then in the books. Most definitely!

Bashirisuku: Awww! I love you too! And thank you! You will just to wait and seeJ.

fireycloud: I like dark Harry too!

**A/N:** Finally we have the 4th chapter! I thank everyone for their reviews, favorites, and follows for this story! I love you all! Hope you like the chapter and hope you review!

Harry sat next to Hermione in the library the next day, just watching her as she read. He couldn't stop thinking about his talk with Tom yesterday and whether his best friend would join him and Tom or not. He threw up a silencing charm around them and turned to her. Hermione looked up at him suspiciously. "What do you want?" She asked warily. Harry just gave a little laugh.

"You're my friend no matter what, right?" He asked nervously. Hermione gave him a questioning look, and closed her book.

"Of course! Well as long as you don't betray me that is." Harry chuckled at that. He then took a deep breath, then looked at her again.

"Even if I told you I was going dark?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before nodding her head. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Harry sighed and looked away from her. "Would you join me if I was going dark? If I was planning on letting someone die?" He looked up at her to see her reaction. She was smiling at him.

"You're so stupid sometimes Harry. Of course I'll join you. I have a dark core anyway. As long as you're not one of those blood purity idiots. Become the next Lord Voldemort for all I care." Harry went rigid when she mentioned Tom, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "You're joining him aren't you?" Harry cringed. She really was too smart for her own good sometimes. He just nodded and didn't look at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Harry, don't be stupid. If you're planning on joining him, he can't be that bad. And I know you would never let him hurt me, so that must mean he doesn't plan to. So how exactly are you joining him if he is supposed to be dead?" Harry grinned over at her, before going into how a part of his soul was in the Diary and how they had been talking recently. Hermione looked like she was about to burst from all the questions she had.

"Oh Merlin… This is not what I expected… The Dark Arts can do so many things! Do you think there are dark healing spells?" Harry rolled his eyes. Of course she would focus on the research possibilities.

"Probably. Anyway, there's one thing I didn't mention. To get Tom out of the Diary, he needs to take the lifeforce from someone else. In other words, someone else has to die…" Hermione was silent for a few minutes, obviously deep in thought. After a while she looks back up at him.

"Who are we giving the Diary to?" Harry grinned at her in response. She was most definitely with them.

Harry and Hermione had a long conversation about how they would make sure Ginny got the Diary back. Now Harry was back in his dorm and on his bed with the curtains closed. He opened the Diary and wrote with a smile.

-Knock Knock- There was a flash of light in response and Harry landed in front of a smirking Tom.

"Come in~." He said with a slight laugh. Harry grinned and hugged him, receiving a hug in return. Tom put his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him over to the chair they had occupied the night before, and pulled him right into his lap. Harry snuggled up to him once again, glad that Tom wasn't denying the physical contact he so craved and needed. "So is your friend anywhere near as dark as my little serpent is?"

Harry grinned up at him. "Oh definitely. I told her about the Diary and the others, and all she thought about was the research possibilities. Didn't even blink at the fact that you split your soul. She even helped me come up with a plan to get the Diary back to Ginny…" Harry then went silent and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, burying his face in Tom's neck. Tom was confused by this action.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Harry turned his head so he could look up at the older boy.

"I'm going to miss you. I wish I had another way to talk to you besides the Diary." Tom looked guilty for a moment, making Harry suspicious. "What are you hiding?" Tom sighed.

"I started to have a suspicion when you told me you were a Parselmouth. And I confirmed it while spending time with you yesterday…" Harry glared up at him when he stopped.

"Well? What is it that you confirmed?" Tom was hesitant.

"You're my last Horcrux, Harry."


	6. Stuck With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own HarryPotter.

**Review Replies:**

Anime Book's: Of course Hermione wouldn't be! I loved writing that response! And I'm glad you like my ending even though it was a cliffy! Hope you like this chapter as well.

Nebelwand: I'm sorry! It felt most effective being left there! And I'm sorry for taking so long! I had no internet! Hope this chapter appeases you!

Dragonsrule18: If you look really closely at my summary you will have your answer. Otherwise I won't tell you, you'll have to wait;p!

Bashirisuku: Well, my dearest muse, you'll find out soon, I promise!

Trisha22: Well at the moment Harry is 12, and he is talking to the 16 year old version of Tom. I'm not sure how old Tom will end up being, because I haven't decided if he'll keep all of his Horcruxes or if he'll reabsorb a couple of them. As for your question about other pairings, most of my pairings are mentioned in my summary. Hope I answered your questions to your satisfaction! If not let me know! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anaelyssa: Yes Harry trusts Hermione that much. He might trust others just as much, but that remains to be seen. Hope you like this chapter!

Goddessonmyknees: Thanks! I love writing the cuddly bits! I have to work really hard not to go overboard, because I want to so bad! Hope you like the cuddles in this chapter as well!

Lazy (Guest): Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like them! And I'm glad that you graced my Harry goes dark fic with your review and your attention! Hope you chapter!

DragonSiren7: Yeah it sometimes annoys when they don't have them connected so I decided to make sure they were connected in this fanfic!

Nicol: Don't worry I'm still here. Just no internet for a while!

KiraRaven13: Lol I'm sorry for being rude and making you wait! I hope this meets your satisfaction!

GreenDrkness: No timeslot yet. Not till Tom has his body back. Bare with me though.

A/N: By the time I get to post this, it will have been a while since my last post. I apologize for the delay, I did not have internet at the time. I hope that all of my beloved readers can forgive me! Please enjoy the chapters, and as always please Review!

Harry frowned. "Is that why you want me around? Because I'm your Horcrux?" He seemed very dejected. He had thought Tom really cared about him. Tom quickly shook his head.

"No that's not it at all! I didn't figure out you were my Horcrux till yesterday. I really do care about you Harry. You're my equal. And I marked you as such, connecting us. That is how we can talk to each other even after you give the Weasley girl the Diary." Harry still didn't look convinced. "Harry. I swear to you that I care about you as a person, and not just because you have a piece of my soul residing inside of you." Harry stared at the wall for a moment before hugging Tom tighter, burying his face in the older boy's shoulder.

"Okay. I believe you. So that means I can talk to you when I've given away the Diary!" Harry visibly brightened at the prospect, making Tom smile. His Little serpent was happy. He couldn't believe he ever tried to kill him. Then again, he wasn't exactly stable at the time. He also had a lot of followers to apologize to. That would be difficult, seeing as he never apologized when he had his body. Not even to his inner circle that he considered family. He especially needed to apologize to Severus for not keeping his word. Though he had tried to do so. He offered Lily an out, but she didn't take it. This train of thought brought up another topic.

"Harry?" He got a hum of acknowledgement in return.

"How exactly are you so excepting of me? And why did you ever admire me? I mean, I killed your parents. Most people in your position would swear revenge, not want to cuddle with the person who did it." Harry was quiet for for long moments, made him both nervous and irritated. Not irritated with Harry, but himself because Dark Lords are not supposed to get nervous, but Merlin help him if Harry let his emotions do what he wanted them to.

"I'll start with why I have admired you since I heard of you. You know of my life with my relatives being... Less than nurturing..." Harry glared at the snort Tom gave, interrupting him. "In reaction to this, I've become dark, and rely mostly on self preservation. The only reason I stopped your shade from having the Stone last year, is because he planned to kill me. Otherwise, he would have it right now, and you'd have a body. That and I didn't want Dumbledore to get suspicious of his little Golden Boy. Anyway, I realized, I probably would have done the same thing to avoid death, and be able to achieve my goals. So I admired the strength, cunning, and determination you've had. Plus, I figured there was behind your cause then mindless killing, and wanting to enslave muggles. And that last bit, I don't even believe is true." He paused for a moment, like debating whether to say what he was thinking.

"Then why I'm so excepting... You gave me the person I needed. Someone that cares and understands how I feel. I don't want to do anything to lose you." This reply caused Tom to involuntarily melt. It was just so sad and adorable! He pulled Harry against his chest, clutching him tightly.

"As long as you never betray me, you will never lose me. If you're my Horcrux, while keeping me immortal, you will also be immortal. You're stuck with me." He said the last bit with a smirk. Harry looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because that would be so terrible." He deadpanned. Tom chuckled, before scowling. "What?" Harry asked, causing Tom to sigh.

"It's time for you to go my little serpent. You need to sleep." Harry pouted.

"Can't I just sleep here? I don't want to go!" Tom chuckled, giving Harry another hug.

"I wish you could little serpent, but I don't know if you would wake up in time for no one to notice you're gone. So you have to go back." Harry growled in irritation, then slid off of the older boys lap.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not happy about it." Tom looked at him in amusement

"That's pretty obvious Harry. But no matter how much you pout and whine, I'm not changing my mind." After he said this, there was the usually flash of light, and Harry found himself in his bed. He had a scowl on his face.

"That was low Tom. Didn't even let me say good night." He muttered with a huff before throwing himself onto his pillows, trying to get some sleep.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. But I'm working on the next chapter right now and I should have it up in the next couple days. Please Review in the mean time!


	7. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Here is chapter 7! I have a bunch of plot bunnies with this story so I'm hoping that I'm able to get a couple chapters out to my faithful readers without too much delay, but I make no promises! Anyway, hope you enjoy! And as always, please Review!

Harry dreams dragged him into a study he had never seen before. It was a good size room, but not too extravagant. But that's not what caught his attention. It was the figure that sat in a wingbacked chair in front of the fire. Harry wanted to be cautious, but something was drawing him toward the mysterious being. He tiptoed a couple inches closer, then stopped, too afraid to get too close.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me, little serpent." This made Harry freeze in shock. Then he slowly walked around to stand in front of the man, as he apparently was. He came face to face with a version of Tom who looked to be in his late 20s to early 30s, though Harry knew he was older. The Tom in his head stared back with mesmerizing wine red eyes. Harry grinned and launched himself at the man, being caught easily and being pulled against a broad chest. Harry looked up into amused with a smile.

"Hi Tom." He said, as if he hadn't tried to gloom the older man. Tom just chuckled.

"Good evening Harry. I take it you're feeling well." Harry grinned and snuggled into his best friend.

"Yep!" He chirped happily. Then e looked like he was contemplating something. "Hey Tom?" Said man, hummed in answer, looking down at the boy in his lap. "Does the shade of you that came here last year know about me being a Horcrux, and me talking to the other one?" Tom nodded in confirmation.

"Yes he does. Though he's not the most stable individual, he knows not to try to hurt you again." This statement caused Harry to have another question

"Something I don't understand, if I'm the last Horcrux made, and Voldemort wad already unstable when he created you... How are you stable?" Tom leaned back in the chair and stared into the fire while Harry leaned into him, waiting for an answer. It took a few minutes before Tom came up with a theory.

"That might have something to do with you being stable. Since your mind is my container, I'm stable. That's just a guess however. I've never heard of a human Horcrux before, so nothing is definitive." Harry nodded, satisfied for now. Then he started to grin again.

"I get to talk to you at night!" He giggled. Tom chuckled.

"You can talk to me whenever little serpent. With practice of course. You need to learn to be able concentrate on a conversion with me and on your work at the same time. Then we can speak whenever you wish." Harry grinned, then an idea came to mind.

"If that's the case, being an older wizard and all, with years of experience ahead of me, you know a lot more than me right?" Tom's eyes narrowed as he replied.

"Yes..."

"Will you help me with Potions?" Tom snorted.

"Why in the world would you need to help you in Potions? I know you don't like the teacher, but I thought you were proficient in the subject." Harry gave sigh.

"That's just it! It's not good enough for Snape! It's bad enough that he seems to be out to get me any way possible, I don't want to fail Potions and give Snape a reason to expelled. I wouldn't put it past him." There was an irritated pause, before Harry deflated in defeat. "I don't even get why he hates me so much! I never did anything to him!" Tom started to rub Harry's back in comfort as he replied.

"I can answer that. Severus loved your mother, though I don't know to what extent. I do know that at one point, she was his best and only friend. Your father on the other hand tormented Severus, alongside his friends. In there 5th year, their friendship fell apart and a couple years later your parents married. It hurt Severus. Then he has to watch you walk around looking just like your father, with your mother's eyes staring back at him. Your a constant reminder of that pain. That coupled with the fact he seems to think you're like your father, well you've seen the result."

Harry mulled this over in his head. It made sense, most definitely. He could now understand how Snape felt. He didn't like how he was treated, or the fact that Snape would his anger and pain out on a child, but he could understand his pain. Then of course he thought of something else.

"Do you have any idea why he would be so awful to Hermione and her answer questions that she is the only one knows the answer to?" Tom again thought over the question before replying.

"From what I've seen of your friend, I think it's because of how much she reminds him of himself when he was in school. He's like us in the home department, not being adequate and he felt like he had something to prove when he got to Hogwarts. Not that being put in Slytherin as a half-blood helped his case at all. Anyway, like her, he always had his hand in the air, was always in the library. And he was bullied because of it. I think he's trying to get her to stop so she won't be ridiculed like he was, but it's obviously backfiring. He's just making Miss Granger want to prove herself more. We should really have a talk with her about that. I know you don't want her to be bullied. And she reminds me of a young Bellatrix in her passion and loyalty. Though she is nowhere near as eccentric. Hopefully it will stay that way." Harry nodded his head. Snape really needed a better way to handle these situations. The way he was handling everything now was rubbish.

"Should we confront Snape? And let him know I'm your side now?" Tom's narrowed. After a moment he shook his head.

Not until I have a body again, unless we really have to. But I do believe it's time for you to wake up my little serpent. It's a weekend so we can visit the Chamber and introduce you to Slytherin's familiar." Harry perked up at that.

"If you can have a Baslisk as a familiar, I wonder what else you can have." Tom chuckled.

"I actually have a friend who has a demon as a familiar. But she's a strange one. She actually went through a door to Hell when she was six to get him. She swears it wasn't her idea, but I wouldn't bet on it. You'll have to meet her one day." Harry nodded, quite happy with the idea. Especially if he could get a demon familiar out of the deal. But for now he'd have to just be happy to meet the Guardian of Slytherin House.

A/N: Okay I finished the chapter and couldn't wait to post it! I was too excited! So you guys get two chapters in one day! Don't get used to it though. I don't do it often. Anyway, please Review!


	8. Charles and Another Spy

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.

IMPORTANT 1: Someone pointed out a mistake I made in the chapter. I corrected it. Sorry about that.

IMPORTANT 2: People keep asking me, or just mention how the Horcrux Tom in the Diary seems to know more than he should. I also realize that you guys might find it weird that he switches between the Toms and still treats them the same, and vice versa. All of the Horcruxes are in fact connected, and all of them share the same memories and emotions. So they all feel the same about Harry, even the Tom who tried to kill him last year, just more muddled because of how unstable he is. All the indidvidual Horcruxes are capable of emotions, they are just unused to them. Just thought I should clear that up.

A/N:Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and amazing reviews! They make me so happy! Here is the 8th chapter! This is one of my longest fanfics so far. I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, please Review!

**Review Replies**

NympheaLotus: I can see your point. But I have reason for that. Harry has a piece of Tom's soul inside him. It kinda compells him to trust Tom. Thanks for your review!

Bashirisuku: The friend I mentioned is actully an OC that I created and also use in Yellow, Green, Blue and White. I just changed up how she is used in here.

snowgem33: See my important message for info on Horcruxes. As for the the friend. No it is not Bellatrix, but in flashbacks she will have a big influence on Bellatrix. Yeah sorry for my typos!

EvilAngelofHeavenandHell: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is up to your standards!

Guest: The Severus stuff is starting to pick up in this chapter.

Lovingshewolf: It'll be a while till we see that sadly. She one of my favorites as well! Hope you like this chapter!

alphabeast27: Yes Sirius and Remus are both Dark. I'm not sure about who will adopt Hermione. We shall have to see.

Serenity Lhane: I don't know who that is, but I hope you like my character!

**Harry's Thoughts to Tom**

~_Tom's thoughts to Harry_~

«parseltongue»

_{Hermione Writing to Tom_}

-_Tom Writing to Hermione_-

Harry followed Tom's whispered instructions from inside his head to a girl's bathroom on the second floor.

"You do realize that if I'm caught, I could get detention, right?"

"~_Then don't get caught. You seem to be good at that._~ Harry rolled his eyes at that, getting a chuckle from the bit of soul in his scar. It was annoying how much Tom enjoyed his discomfort sometimes. Once Harry reached his destination he walked to the sink as he was told.

"Now what?"

~_You need to say Open in Parseltongue_.~

"Right... And how do I do that?" Harry heard a chuckle in his mind.

~_It's not as hard as you're making It out to be. When you're in front of the entrance, you can't help but speak Parseltongue. Give it a try._~ Harry sighed but did as he was told.

«Open» Harry jumped back when the sinks started moving apart to reveal a hole in the floor, that led into darkness.

_~Now you say stairs in Parseltongue~_

¥Stairs¥ Sure enough a wide set of stairs appeared and Harry grinned.

It got darker as they walked lower down into the tunnel. About ten minutes later Harry reached the bottom of the steps to see a bunch of bones lying at his feet. "Uh, Tom? Are you sure she won't eat us?" He heard a deep chuckle echo through his mind.

~_Yes little serpent. I am positive she will not eat us. She has a high respect for Parseltongues, since Salazar Slytherin was one.~ _Harry nodded absently as he wondered down the tunnel.

"Will you tell me more about your friend with the demon familiar?" There was a sigh.

~_I suppose I could_~ He sounded put upon, making Harry snort and roll his eyes. ~_I met Charles in my first year. She was a year older than myself, and looked out for me when everyonethought I was a muggleborn who was placed in Slytherin by mistake. When the Hat called out Slytherin, everyone sat closer together except for her. She smiled at me and patted the seat next to her... She became my sister and my first follower.~_

"I wasn't really a follower, was I Tommy boy? Harry didn't notice they had gotten to a door and a with long red hair, wearing a black corset shirt with long sleeves, tight black pants, maroon vest like robes, and black Dragon hide boots. It was obvious who she was.

"Is it true you have a demon for a familiar?" Charles laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Yep! He's a Raven Demon named Sebastian." After that statement she turned to the door. ¥Open¥ Harry's eyes widened.

"How did you do that!" She just grinned, walking forward.

_To Hermione_

Hermione stared at the deceptively innocent inscribed book lying on the desk in front of her. Tom had told Harry that he wouldn't hurt her, but she was still wary. But she was so curious. She finally pulled out ink and quill and opened the Diary.

{_Hello?}_

-_Hello. I'm guessing you're Hermione.-_

{_Yes, that's me. Harry tells me a lot about you.}_

-_Yes has told me quite a bit about you as well. What can I do for you?- _Hermione tapped the quill against her lip, debating on whether she should bother him with her problems when he started writing again. -_Hermione. Harry is my equal, and I plan to make him a Dark Lord by my side. He also considers you a sister. We are going to be stuck together. I would like for you to trust me. I know that I wasn't exactly stable before I lost my body, and I did terrible things to muggleborns... But I hope that I can help you, and maybe one day you trust me enough to let me be your friend.- _Hermione smiled, putting quill to the paper to ask her question.

_{You know Professor Snape, right?} _ There was a pause.

_-Yes... Why?- _Hermione sighed.

_{Then can you tell me... Why he seems to hate me?} _There was a long pause.

-_You two really love asking difficult questions, don't you? I'm of the opinion that he sees a lot of you in him. He wasn't a muggleborn, but he had a muggle father who wouldn't let him learn magic until he went to Hogwarts. He, like yourself, felt he had something to prove. He would study constantly, correct others work, essays longer than necessary, hand always in the air. He was also always bullied. I don't believe he hates you. He has a role to play, to keep Dumbledore off his back and his post as spy, while also wanting to keep you from ending up like himself at your age. That coupled with all his responsibilities as a teacher, he is bound to be surly. He was actually a sweet boy when he was younger.-_Hermione's face was scrunched up in thought.

_{Do you think that if he had help, maybe around the classroom, or maybe another spy, that he would be less stressed?} _There was another long pause.

-_Where exactly did this idea come from?-_

_{Well the helping him in the classroom was just now. But I had been wanting to be a spy for you and Harry since he started talking about embracing his dark nature.} _It was a few minutes before she got an answer.

-_That is a dangerous job Hermione. You would have to learn Occlemency before you do anything.-_

_{I know, and I've been reading and building my shield. I just need it tested. Then I'm good to go. But do you think it will help him?} _

-_You have to ask him that. But you have to give him this Diary so I can bring him in and speak with him. Then you go from there.-_


	9. Careful Severus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Review Replies:

PetiteEmporer4: There was in fact a Black Butler reference, and there will be more.

AnariaLenair: I think she will be too, and it just kinda made sense with the fact that Harry gets visions from both Voldemort and Nagini through the Horcrux.

Mirawennem: I'm glad you like it, and all those questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Goddessonmyknees: Its a possibility. I haven't decided if he will get a demon or not.

StormShadow13: Yes she is! And I'm sorry there is no Tom and Harry in this chapter, but there will be next chapter.

Bashirisuku: I'm pretty sure I've already answered you in a PM but for the benefit of others, Severus and Hermione will be a romantic pairing. And seeing as I'm rewriting Yellow green blue and white, it will be a little while before she shows up in there again.

PriestessPandora: Yay! More love! And yes Sebby-chan is totally awesome. I actually have my own Sebby-chan but he's not a demon Butler.

Bubblegum Royalty: I actually had forgotten Percy, so thank you! And I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too!

Snowgem33: Reapers are likely to appear as well as Death and other demons. The servants are sadly dead, so they won't be around.

Firediva0: Lol I know who Ciel is, I'm very familiar with Black Butler. Glad you love the story!

.:Definitely a reference, and I'm glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lord Mushie: Thank you for pointing out my errors, I hope I actually fixed them. As for Charlie, that will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you like this one!

A/N: Hey my loyal readers! I have returned! I know it's been a while I've been busy with work. I hope this chapter with more Snape makes up for it! As always please review!

Hermione walked down into the dungeon, Diary hidden in a pocket on the inside of her robes. She was nervous. She knew Professor Snape would be rather angry when this was all over. She just hoped he would forgive them. Once she reached his office, she stood there for a few minutes before shaking herself. She wanted to be a spy for Lord Voldemort! She needed a backbone! She squared her shoulders and knocked on Yvette door firmly, then waited. She would not fail her Lords.

"Enter." She took a deep breath and pulled out the Diary as she opened the door. Professor Snape looked up with a scowl. "What do you want Granger?" Hermione opened the Diary as she started to walk forward.

"Well sir, I was looking at an advanced potion, and was wondering if there is a way to improve it, or get better results outside of the instructions." The professor looked intrigued, making her stomach lurch in guilt, but she steeled herself and passed him the open book as he held out his hand. In a flash of white light the Diary lay closed on the desk, and Hermione was left to wait anxiously for the conversation between her Lord and professor to be over.

Severus landed heavily on the ground with a thud, before hastily getting to his feet to look around. He was surprised to find himself in the Slytherin common room. It wasn't the same, however and he strangely seemed to be alone.

"Hello Severus." The man spun around and looked to see a younger version of the man he had followed so faithfully for so long.

"My Lord?" The teenager smirked, sitting in a wing backed armchair, motioning for the technically younger man to sit down. He then sighed when remained standing, and rigid with fear.

"Severus, I know you have protecting Harry, and I'm not angry with you." This caused the man to gape.

"Are you serious?" Tom was highly amused, smirking at the Severus.

"Yes my friend, I am completely serious. I found that Harry is my equal, and I'm glad that he has someone to protect him to while I am without a body. Believe me Severus, if anything happens to him then I will be beyond angry, and you will be the first to suffer my wrath." Severus nodded and finally sat down in a matching chair across from Tom. "Good. Now we have something of almost equal importance to speak of. Miss Granger." This had Severus confused.

"What is so important about her? All I see is a little know it all who needs to learn when to be quiet." Tom chuckled.

"Is that so? I seem to remember another child that age that was the same way. And she was useful today." This caused the professor to scowl.

"I should have known no good would come of that girl having her own ideas." Tom rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Be that as it may, I want you to train her. She's going to be your partner." Again the professor was confused.

"Partner... In what exactly?" This caused Tom to smirk.

"As a spy of course. And I think she will be quite good at it as well."

"You must be joking! She is a child, who has no self control! How do you expect me to train her in anything, let alone something that could risk both our lives." Tom's eyes turned red, making Severus freeze.

"Remember who you are talking to boy. Before your aunt took you in, you were worse than she is. Always seeking approval, hand always raised, impulsive in confrontations. Yet, here you are, quite alive and Dumbledore trusting you. She is intelligent, strong, powerful, and most importantly loyal. Harry considers her his sister, and the feeling is mutual. She is surprisingly dark and thirsts for knowledge. I think once you get to know her outside a academic setting, you two will work well together. Now, I'm done being nice. You do as I say, and Miss Granger will be giving me progress reports. Do not disappoint me Severus." There was again a flash a white light and Severus found himself back in his desk chair, Diary closed on the desk and Hermione waiting anxiously in her seat. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before he sat up straight giving her a calculating look.

"You do realize how dangerous what you are trying for is, do you not." Hermione stared back, unperturbed.

"I am well aware sir." This brought a smirk to his lips.

"You're not as rule abiding and respectful as we would have you believe, are you?" Hermione returned the smirk.

"The only reason the Hat put me in Gryffindor is because I would have been oscarsized in Slytherin." This made Severus' eyes widen, before he chuckled.

"Tom was right, we are quite a bit alike. But, onto other things. We must keep all our lessons a secret, be discreet. We need to find somewhere to meet that no one will find..."

"Done. Harry let's me take the cloak to explore sometimes, and I found a hidden door to a tower near here. I can show you now while lunch is going and we are less likely to be seen by anyone outside the portraits, who are loyal to Harry." Severus gave a nod and rose from his chair, Hermione leading the way out the door and into the corridor. The four man was still very apprehensive about the whole thing, but maybe this could for once, turn out good.

A/N: Next chapter is Harry, Tom, Charlie, and the Basilisk. More about Charlie and her connection to Tom, Severus and why she can speak Parsel tongue.


End file.
